Time Travel Trouble Series
by Minoru Black
Summary: Love and Time. What if the time machine malfunction causing our favorite characters to go back way before the Joui war? Hope i won't get insult or sue for this. Based on Gintama Kanketsu Hen Yorozuya Yo Eien Nare and is not own by anyone but Sorachi-sensei.
1. Chapter 1

Gintama Kanketsu Hen Yorozuya Yo Eien Nare is not own by anyone but Sorachi-sensei.

The first and last part is Hijikata pov. He doesn't know that Chin-san is Gin-san.

* * *

_Time Travel Trouble Series_

Prologue

Hot lips melts with mine. Hands that aren't mine teases my pleasurable spots of my body like _HE_ does. Silver hair like _HIS_ covered my eyes as lips, warm like _HIS_, covers my neck with red hickeys that would stand out from my pale skin. He whispers with a voice like _HIS_ and holds my neck like a fragile thing. If anybody treats like that to me, I would have been mad, demonic mad, and attack like I usually would. But I couldn't bring myself to hurt _HIM_ or the man in front of me right now. His silver hair, his obnoxious yet kind way of speaking, his warm hands and his lazy yet familiar crimson red eyes. The dead fish eyes that stares at you as if you were the prey and he was the predator. Yes, I couldn't fight it. The urge to be with him as my body not only craves the familiar warmth emanating from the body but the love that it experience not only when _He_ and you make love, but when you meet and fight.

I couldn't fight it. My eyes began to water and as he hold your soul like _HE_ did, you couldn't help but cry. You cry for the man you love. You cry for you have loss _HIM_ and you can't do anything to have _HIM_ back. You remembered how _HE_ looked at you with _HIS_ lazy eyes that filled with love. You want to return it. You do. And because of it, you regret it. Because now, you heart, your body and your mind only craves _HIM_. Even after five years, your heart only belongs to _HIM_.

A hand wipes your tears away and you can't help but snuggle into the hand and kiss it. It's too similar to _HIM_, the heat, the love and the addiction. You have fallen again and you can't help but think that this man is _HIM_. You refused to open your eyes because you know if you open your eyes, reality will kill you again. Like every night when you dreamt of _HIM_, having dates and sleeping together in _HIS_ sweet smell futon in winter night or when your day off is tomorrow.

You feel hot breath against your ear and you shivered not because of the cold, but the anxiety from the feeling of his mouth near one of your sensitive area. You know that he knows because you can feel his smirk against your ear. Usually, you would punch him, like what you did to your lover, but the familiar feeling still held you back. He whispers love words that is same as HIS and one of the word cause you to hold him tightly to you.

_Toshirou… You're beautiful…_

It's too similar.

_I love you. _

_Please let it be you. _

You began to chant the same words as you kiss his face, not even caring how different the man's face in front of you from _HIS_ face and has the weirdest face in the world. And yet, you felt as if the man is only wearing a mask. But he didn't care and so you don't.

_Love me, please. Love me like him. _

Tears began to run again. His answer cause your heart to beat erratically again, like _HE_ did once to you.

_As you wish, my love …_

* * *

5 hours before…

People gathered in front of the execution of a wanted scientist, a radical Joui leader and a gorilla commander. If Gintoki wasn't terrified right now, he wouldn't care about them. He would cheer out and say, "If you see god, tell them to put you all in hell."…. Okay, maybe he won't. He would race in, intervene and save them before they got executed. Just for a crime that they shouldn't do. I mean, if you watched the movie, you know that the reason for their execution is totally ridiculous. And really, why did Kagura-chan have to stop him for killing them? They owe him so much it will be the same total as ten thousand parfait! It's a shame really, it was a miraculous combination. So, back to the story.

Gintoki was getting nervous here. Not only the scientist and the Joui leader are here, but the stupid, horny commander is here as well! How was Gintoki supposed to safe them. Even if Kagura is now 17 and Shinpachi is 21, but they would surely cause more trouble than saving.

"If Gorilla can't help, how about we find Hijikata-san?" Gintoki heart fluttered at the name of his lover… future lover and wondered how five years have done to him after his mysterious disappearance. He shook his head and answered;

"There's no time to find him! OLD MAN!" Gintoki screamed as the swords were brought down to the three idiot heads. Before the swords could pierce their skin, three sharp skewers went into the three executioners hands, causing them to bleed and drop their sword.

"You have my gratitude, yorozuya. Thanks to you, we were able to slipped in easily against the guard." Said a stranger who emerged from the river.

"That's! That's the original first division Shinsengumi captain! Who is now against the shongunate! The vicious killer, executioner Okita Sougo!" said one of the police.

"Ha!?" All three yorozuya was frozen.

"And here's come reinforcement!" Gintoki heart suddenly fluttered. A group of samurais have lined up on the hill with swords ready to attack.

"Everyone! It's time to rise as the country has taken Kondo Isao…" His lover stand tall among the samurai, he can't help but be amazed. His lover has taken a new style that made his heart beats faster than before. Constant 'doki doki' can be heard if you're standing next to him.

"…has taken Katsura Kotaru…"… a white monster said.

"IMPOSED TENCHU!" both samurai and monster said.

"Commanded by Hijikata Toshirou…" "…and Elizabeth! Attack!" All the samurais and the white monster attacked the execution site and without mercy, they began to kill.

All three yorozuya has frozen again as everybody ran for their life. The bamboo gate collapsed and the fight begins.

"OII! HOW'S THIS HAPPENING? LET ALONE FINDING THAT SOUCHIROU-KUN HAS TURNED TO A JOUI, WHY IS THE MAN WHO HAS STOOD AND PROTECTED THE SHOGUN NOW TRIES TO OVERTHROWS THE SHOGUN! ALSO, WHY THE GUYS THAT CHASED US HAVE TEAMED UP!" Said Gintoki.

"AND WHY DID THE NORMAL ALIEN BECAME THE AUTHENTIC MONSTER?" he said with terror as he saw Elizabeth pounding a numerous number of policemen with his weapon.

"Ah! There's a chance to rescue the old man!" said Kagura as she ran to him but she was suddenly stopped by Shinpachi.

"Wait! I'll not let you have all the credit for saving him!" said SHinpachi.

"Let me go!" "Shut up!"

"OI! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO FIGHT YOU GUYS!" said Gintoki as he tried to stop them from quarreling.

"Che! This is troublesome! I'll just kill the old man first!" said one of the policemen.

"Ah! Old man! Dangerous!" Gintoki tried to jump and block the sword with his bokuto, but..

… Suddenly, Kagura and Shinpachi hold his legs, causing him to fall and hit the old man with his sword. Gengai's head rolled away from his body. Everybody who saw this quickly ran away and tried to avoid being blamed, even the two people who were clearly guilty.

"Catch! The blame is on you. No matter how you look it, you're guilty!" Gintoki quickly throw Gengai's head to Shinpachi! And Shinpachi caught it… idiot.

"Don't play with me! You're the one with the sword and you're the one who hit it with him! Clearly it's your fault, Kagura!" he throws at her.

"What did you say? You're the one who stopped me from saving the old man! Besides, the strategist should take the blame! Here!" Three of them kept throwing the head to one another until a beeping sound was heard.

"ah?" A paper came out of the head's mouth. '_No pity for you._'

Everybody stopped fighting as a large explosion was heard.

* * *

In a far away restaurant inside Edo…

"Cheers to our bosses!" All the samurai present began to cheers and drink their beers. Everybody was celebrating for the alliance between the ex-Shinsengumi and the radical Joui They were treating each other like they were old friends and talking peacefully as if they haven't fought 5 years ago.

"Attention, everybody! The MVP has arrived! Presenting, the yorozuya!" Both Yamazaki and Harada slide the door open to reveal the yorozuya gang and everybody cheered and clap their hands.

"WHO ARE THE MVP, YOU CREEP?" "AGUH!" Gintoki kicked Yamazaki's head with anger and his eyes briefly met the ex-vice commander's before breaking eye contact. Gintoki knows only himself saw how the ex-vice commander eyes widen when he saw his own red eyes.

"Thanks to you guys, we're considered as criminals now!" he said though he couldn't help let his eyes landed on his lover again. They were wide with recognition but full of hesitation. I mean, really? Whose lover would disappear five years only to return looking like him? Okay, he is wearing a disguise and compare to others, he haven't grown at all. He didn't hear what the gorilla was talking. Maybe he was thanking them? Whatever. He saw how his lover rises from his seat next to the weird bulky alien and walking slowly to him with a smoking cigarette. His eyes shows suspicion, full of doubts and one thing he wouldn't want to see in his lover eyes; sadness. But his lover masked it so good, the others didn't see the hurt in his eyes.

"So… This Is the new captain of the yorozuya? Well, he has the same embarrassing face as him." His lover casually leans closer to him. What for?

"Shinpachi, leader. Is this Gintoki's replacement? I don't agree. Completely opposed." Said Katsura.

'Why do I have to get these guys approval,huh?' thought Gintoki with anger.

Suddenly, a sword was pointed in front of him by none other than Okita Sougo. "You didn't send a resume. If you want to replace Danna, you need to have the speed of light and kill 23 people in one minute."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!" hsaid Gintoki while he lowered Sougo's sword.

"Don't misunderstand. He isn't here to replace Gin-san." Said Kagura.

"I don't intend to add another member of Yorozuya." Said Shinpachi.

Smoke suddenly was blown to his face and he turned his head to his lover. His eyes are still investigating, searching and Gintoki almost felt afraid that his cover has been blown but as if they were in a trance, they couldn't stop looking at each other.

"I'll be going." said Shinpachi as he walked out of the party while Kondo kept calling his name.

"Me too. Well, good night." said Kagura and she left with Sadaharu on her tail.

Everything was silent until Hijikata broke the awkward moment. "Their wounds hasn't healed yet, it's seems."

"We all have changed but they… they change the most." said Kondo.

"Well, we have our captain back, but they don't. I guess they're still waiting for him to come back." said Okita.

* * *

Outside the restaurant veranda, it was raining cat and dogs on the stormy dark night. Katsura has gone back to the party after telling him the culprit for the white curse. An Emni. He already fought that alien at the Joui war, why did he have to fight it again? And why isn't he getting back inside.

Smoking at the door to the veranda was his lover who was watching the ruined Edo under the heavy rain. Wind blows towards them and he couldn't trace his lover body and face that has change. But the aura surrounding him still remains the same. He couldn't help but ask.

"You really did search for him?" he asked. Hijikata gave him a spare glance before looking at Edo.

"… Yes." He quietly answered.

"Why? Gin-san said that both of you hate each other, last time I talked to him. What changed?" It was a rhetorical question but when he looked at his lover. He saw how his lover has widened his eyes again; his hand that holds his smoke was shaking. He looked hesitant to answer but he finally answered. His lover answer was anything but what he thought what his lover would answer.

"I fell in love with him. I guess he also had fall in love with me as well…" he said with surpass voice. He couldn't help but be a little proud. This Hijikata was at least sane enough not to do something stupid and he continued his life even without him. But on another note, he also feels afraid of him. This Hijikata looks as if he had been defeated, emotionally.

He can't help but tried to reach his lover and touch his face. If it was his lover, he would blush, slap his hand away and rant. This one… This one just watched his move and let him do it. Let him touch as he pleased. This wasn't his Hijikata. This is not his Hijikata. This is NOT what he wants his Hijikata to be in the future.

"Why…?" He has to ask him. He has to.

"Why are you letting me touching you?" he asked. This Hijikata looked at him without a surprise, just defeated eyes.

"You're him… aren't you?" he said. Gintoki could only smile. His lover knows him too much; even this mole couldn't change that fact. But for the sake of this future, he has to answer…

"No." Gintoki saw how hurt his lover is and he can't help but tries to comfort him. It's in his nature to see his lover smile and he'll do whatever he can to make it happen.

"…Then, can you grant my wish?" Hijikata asked him. He looked at his lover face again. Determination, sadness and affection.

"…Yes. What is your wish?" Whatever it will be, I'll make it happen.

Hijikata leans into Gintoki so only he could hear it. "….." Gintoki eyes widen and he couldn't help look into his lover eyes that mirrored only one feeling; lust.

'…Make love to me.'

* * *

In a love hotel…

A kiss. A wild kiss as if they haven't kiss for so long. It was always their initiation to start. It can't be help. His hands began to cup Hijikata's ass and grabbed it hard. Hijikata couldn't help but moaned. He tried to strip Gintoki but his kissing was to overwhelming and creating a pleasurable haze that Hijikata haven't felt for a long time. He was able to get the kimono and the belt off, but his shirt and pants was a lose battle.

Gintoki's fingers began to strip Hijikata until he was bare. Only a black boxer covering his modesty from the world. From him. He eyes began to travel across Hijikata's body, touching every sensitive spot on his upper body, only leaving the nipples untouched. Hijikata began to feel his nipples becoming hypersensitive. He couldn't stop panting and Gintoki hasn't touched his erection yet! He suddenly pulled his fingers away, almost making Hijikata whine, and sucked his fingers to touch the nipples. The fingers lingered, rubbing and petting him now, making him ache and throb throughout. Left nipple, right nipple. Squeeze, press, pinch, stroke. Over and over, until he was arching upward, hissing softly with arousal. His left hand traveled to my ass and he began to grope it again with one of his fingers rubbing between my ass cheeks. Moans and whimpers began to spill from Hijikata's mouth as Gintoki rubs his butthole feverishly.

Hijikata's eyes suddenly closed as if he couldn't hold himself anymore from all the pleasure he kept receiving from Gintoki. A sudden bite to one of the nipples because Hijikata to yelp, but the aftermath licks made him moans again. He tried to squirmed out, to take off his boxers since Gintoki's fingers kept rubbing his asshole through the boxer and creating a delicious friction that cause him to whimper again and again. But his hands are in a tight hold, above his head and held by Gintoki's left hand.

Hijikata suddenly felt he was about to come. He tried to warn Gintoki but his hold on his hands won't relent. He felt one of the fingers began to slip inside his boxer and rub either side of Hijikata's hole. Gintoki felt how the hole twitches feverishly against his finger and couldn't help being turn on more than before. He suddenly hugs Hijikata's body closer to himself, causing Hijikata's body to questionably follow his lead. Before Hijikata could expect it, a finger slipped into his hole without warning as well as hard bite upon his right nipple. Hijikata couldn't help but let out a small scream and before he knows it. He was paralyzed with ecstasy as he felt his boxer became wet with his come. His breathing is labored and his mind began to grow fuzzy.

"Beautiful…" Gintoki…? His voice is like the richest liquor, subtle, smooth, but with a burn you feel deep inside you when you least expect it. Hijikata can't help but feel aroused.

"So beautiful, Toushirou…" 'It can't be.' Hijikata pulled him by the hair and kiss him. 'It can't be.'

"Hurry… I want to feel you inside me." Hijikata whispered at Gintoki's ears. He feels how instantly frozen and hard Gintoki had become and before he knows it, he was flipped on the futon. His face was half covered by the pillow, still allowing him to breathe, and his ass up high. Hijikata's hole suddenly began to twitch several times, as if it was made only for him.

"Be prepared." Gintoki whispered. He pull Hijikata's right arm to give a mix of pain before he began to lick Hijikata's hole. Hijikata suddenly arched his body, causing his ass to be pushed to Gintoki's face. He couldn't help but kept licking the sweet little opening until he began to penetrate it with his tongue. Hijikata very nearly sobbed as Gintoki scraped his teeth across the puckered ring of Hijikatas' hole, pulling back to blow a cool breath across it, just to see it clench.

"S-s-sa- HNNN-Sadist!" Hijikata yelped.

"You know it." He continued to moaned and hissed, cross-eyed from how every stab of Gintokis tongue into the center of him made him want to scream or come or cry. Possibly all three, considering spit was dropping steadily onto the bed, everything was slick and hot either at his mouth or inside his ass. He kept licking until he stretched Hijikata inside perfectly to accommodate Gintoki's girth.

A sudden moan that sounded like his name made his heart beat and he quickly stopped and inserted two fingers, knowing that his lover could take it even if he's tighter than before. 'Guess he hasn't made love with anybody…except me." He couldn't help but smile at the fluttering feeling he's having. Hijikata can only gasp when he saw him. Not Chin-san but Gintoki smiled. He must be having an illusion. But he didn't care. This maybe the only time he would make love to his long lost lover.

"Gintoki… I love you." He smiled at Gintoki. Gintoki couldn't help but quickly thrust into Hijikata hard and fast, causing him to scream with pure pleasure. How could he? His lover was smiling at him, calling his name and begging with his eyes. To make sure that this is real. Hijikata eyes can only widen in surprise as he was hit repeatedly at his prostate over and over. How did he find his prostate in one thrust, he don't know. They continued until both of them reached their climax and calling each other name. They gave each other a deep, affection kiss before both of them come.

Everything was silent until Gintoki began to move. Hijikata couldn't help but moan. Not only did Gintoki's dick kept hitting his prostate, even if it's soft, and the come inside him make him feels warm. Gintoki turn Hijikata around, with his dick still inside Hijikata, to kiss him. Hijikata moaned from the kiss and the friction in his hole. They kiss was full of everything they have when Gintoki was with him. When Hijikata was with Gintoki five years ago. They break the kiss and look into each other eyes.

"Gintoki…I love you." Tears began to fall as they see their lover's eyes again. Hijikata began to cry, break apart, as the love of his life stands in front of him, alive and breathing.

He began to chant the same words as Hijikata kept kissing his face without a care. Gintoki couldn't stop it even if he wants to. His lover was broken and he needed comfort.

"Tonight, we're gonna make love so much until you can't walk tomorrow. And remember only me and… that I love you. Can you take it?" he asked with a smirk.

Hijikata looked at Gintoki face as if he was in a trance with the blush on his face but finally smirked back and kissed Gintoki hard while he ruffled Gintoki's perm hair.

"You bet I can."

* * *

End of Prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Gintama Kanketsu Hen Yorozuya Yo Eien Nare is not own by anyone but Sorachi-sensei. I don't care if I'm leaving the juicy thing of the movie. I'm not following the real plot so watch the real movie to see the real thing, you lazy bones!

* * *

Time Travel Trouble Series

Chapter 1: It begins.

Hot breath against his exposed forehead. Chaste kisses rain all over his face and hands that aren't his are now rubbing at the back of his neck. His own hands couldn't help but slither and touch the other hands' owner. The body under his hand did nothing but shiver at his cold touches but didn't relent on kissing. The owner lips kiss every part of his face except the place he needed the most; his lips.

But he let it be. His face was shoved into the other's neck and he took a big intake of air just to breathe the sweet scent that used to be his lover's. Still is. He nipped a vein under the neck skin and rejoices in the sound of a gasp made by the other. Hands began to travel lower, one to the front and the other went straight below. One finger was playing with his sore nipple that still felt oversensitive because of the caress and licks it received from the other. A hard rub against the same nipple made him gasp breathlessly and continued as the action on his nipple persists. He holds onto the other's arms and arched into the other's body. Arms wrapped around his torso as his lips meet with another, giving a passionate kiss as if they want to meld with each other.

They break the kiss to see each other's eyes. Different from the others but undeniably attracted to each other. Hijikata reached for Gintoki's hand and held it in his hands, as if he wanted to keep the hand warm between his cold hands. He kisses every finger with affectionate love, expressing each of the fingers with fascination of a lover. Gintoki brought Hijikata's chin up for another kiss, bringing Hijikata closer to his body. A mask. He remembers that. Hijikata hides his face under Gintoki's arm. Gintoki, noticing his lover's change, cupped his lover beautiful face and kiss his forehead.

"What's wrong?" By the look of hesitation of his lover eyes, he knows the question is totally about him and he's willing to answer it. He knows.

"Are… Will you take the mask off, Gintoki?" the way he asked almost made him flinched, but he prepared himself for what to come.

"How do you know this isn't a mask? What if I'm not Gintoki? Maybe just another man with the same style." He won't answer it directly. He still needs to keep his identity a secret but if his lover find out than it's alright. His lover can keep a secret. Besides, he didn't tell him, his lover figured it out himself.

"… Because you are him. You have everything that shows you're him. Your hair…" His lover combed through his hair lovingly.

"You face. Nose, Eyes, lips…" His lover brings his face closer to him and kisses every part that he said.

"You know every part of my body as if you have a map. Even a pleasurable one inside me." He whispered in Gintoki's ears making him flush.

"… So?" he asked carefully. Even if 5 years have passed, this is still his lover and for all he knows, his lover's temper stayed.

"… Is it a secret?" Boy, his lover knows him too much! Is he an ester or something? Gintoki could only nod his head. His lover sighed and brought Gintoki's head to his chest. The lulling sound of his lover heartbeat made him smile and snuggle more to his lover, causing his lover to chuckle at his own act. He was thankful that his lover didn't stretch it. He can be persistant if he wants to, usually…

"… Can you tell me… what happened to me?" He feels his lover body freeze at the question and he knows he touch a bad subject. With trembling hands, he lover began to comb his hair again and said with a trembling voice that he knows that it means Hijikata don't want to talk about it.

"… How about we talk about what had happened after you… disappear?" He really wants to change the subject but since he can't make his lover talk about it, he would have to wait.

"So… Tell me what happened to the Yorozuya after I disappear." I snuggle my face closer and blew a kiss on one of his nipples. He hit me softly at the head and began to tell me the horrendous tale after my 'death'.

* * *

Looking now at the old woman who he swore to protect, he was a little miffed knowing that the inventor has tricked him once again at the execution. He still can't his head off over the fact that HE, himself, asked Gengai to make the time machine and not the inventor himself. The picture of himself stood next to him as he continued drinking free wine and beer.

"Hei, grannie." He wasn't thinking at all when he asks. He just wants to know. Otose hummed in acknowledgement.

"The last time you saw me, how was I? Me? Aaa… You know what I mean." He asked with his usual lazy voice. The old woman stops what she was doing and turned around to look at Gintoki with a frown. She thought it for a sec before she opened her mouth.

"We didn't notice any difference at first but suddenly, you wanted to spend a whole day with the kids. That should have been the first sign. We thought you were just getting responsible so we let it just that. And the next day, you want to spend a whole day with your secret lover that is not so secret at all. That lover boy of yours, Hijikata? He came in the morning in his yukata. I think it was his day off and you called him out early to have you not so secret date." She lighted a cigarette and smoke. She blew smoke towards Gintoki's face, making him cringe.

"I didn't know what happen next. You came home late last night with him and drank some wine and beer with him in my shop. You both were all touchy and I almost throw you both out for ruining my business that night. But…" she inhales another smoke and blow.

"You were happy for once, others than with the kids. And strangely, that was the first time I saw the vice commander smile. And it was easy guessing whose topping." She smirked and Gintoki only kept his face unemotional. But if you look closer, there's a little flush on his cheeks and a small smile covered with his glass.

"But the weirdest thing is that you paid everything. Except the rent but I guess that was expected. That was supposed to be our second sign. You were going like rabbits upstairs I had to close the shop early. Thank god you told the kids to go back to glasses' home." She sighed and blew another smoke on his face. This time, Gintoki was really, undoubtedly blushing.

"And the next day, you both were going to the Shinsengumi I think. I don't know, you both were whispering early in the morning and being all romantic and lovey dovey in front of the shop. Good thing it was early in the morning, cause if it wasn't, I would've made Tama shoot you both." Silence regains and everything was tense for Gintoki.

"… And then?" He gulped when Otose kept quiet.

"You disappeared. We thought you had a job with the Shinsengumi but when the kids went to the barracks, that Jimi fellow told they didn't see you or were aware that you were missing."

"Then, how about-"

"Your lover didn't want to meet anyone for a whole month. The kids tried busting in once to see him but he was able to escape. He never told anyone what happen to you. At all. Even that sadist kid tried, but he was shut tied. But I knew why." She stared at Gintoki making him wince.

"… Either he was stupid and an emo freak. Or…" he knows why.

"Or you're the one who asked him to keep your disappearance a secret." She finished it for him. Gintoki sighed and massaged his forehead.

'Why did I do that? But knowing Oogushi-kun, he would keep it a secret for me. What did I done?'

"Either way, you must have been serious if you made the mighty demon vice commander fall under your spell." She smirked as Gintoki walked away and up to the apartment with some beers and the picture of himself.

* * *

Foreign. That how he feels whenever he come back to this dusty, old apartment. He puts the picture of himself on his dusty worktable.

'What secret have you've been up to, me?' Gintoki monologue in his thoughts. He remember his lover's reaction towards his question about his disappearance and the others' cluelessness in tracking his future self-down or assuming himself dead.

He placed two glasses in front of his picture and pours some beers in both glasses. He took one glass and cheers with himself before gulping down the beer.

"You may not be able to protect this world… But." He raised his head and look through the window.

"Someone has to protect it…" Footsteps resounded as Shinpachi and Kagura enters the room.

"You must remember that you will change this world to a better place or so what you told us." Shinpachi said in his old clothes with Gintoki's bokuto strapped to his waist.

"Hey! Give me a deft point! Go and work it!" said Kagura in her old attire. Sadaharu barked happily behind her. Gintoki smiled and looked straightly at the photo.

"Thanks. Now the rest is all up to me. Let's go." Gintoki walked out of the office with Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu right behind him. As he slides the door and got out of the apartment, he was surprised to see so many people gathered around the apartment. Looking down, he sees his lover, smoking like usual and for a brief second smiled at him.

"We all agreed to help you, yorozuya!" said Kondo. All his friends are here and they bring one hell of a company!

"We all have to chase the culprit which is an Enmi so that we can find a cure for Otae-san! Nothing is too late to change, Shinpachi-kun!" Otose was doing something that I, as the author couldn't imagine but just consider it as a starting point. Catherine was besides her giving everybody thumbs up.

"Let's go!" Kondo screamed and everybody follow. The groups quickly break up to different direction in search of the Enmi.

"Ah~ I guess we should hurry if we don't want to get left behind." The yorozuya quickly went their way and the search began.

* * *

"After all of this is done, what will you do?" Kagura asked him. He couldn't help but be silent for a while, thinking about the kids, the yorozuya and his lover. They would truly miss him…

"Go back. Go back to where I belong. Someone is waiting for me to come back." Everything was quiet until Kagura speak.

"It's exactly the same." "Huh?"

"Reorganizing the house and then proceed to leave. Etc and all over. Gin-chan will come back and everything will be okay, aru? If you're gone, then won't we just fall apart again?"

"Hey now. All the things you're saying now it's like I'm gonna eat shit or something. What? Lonely? Then protect the yorozuya until Gin-san comes back." Kagura turned her head as Gintoki continued speaking.

"Though what Gura-san told me now, you rather would live with the god now. I mean, two adults living in an apartment, gossiping neighbors and not being careful and PTA everywhere…" a kick was delivered to him and he was thrown into the river.

"CHIN-SAN!"

"I'm just joking, aru. Don't misunderstood, aru." She said.

"If it's just a joke, then why did you kick him, huh?" said Shinpachi.

"Everything will be alright. Gin-san will come back with his infectious smile and we'll be happy again, aru. We will not forget, so you- huh?" Kagura saw a familiar black film and before Gintoki could take it, Kagura picked it up.

"This is…"

"NO, NO! This is nothing! This is nothing interesting! Not at all!" he said with a nervous face.

"Chin-san… Could you be…?" Shinpachi was about to continued but a ringing sound was heard from Gintoki. Gintoki took out a video phone and Gengai's face appeared with a terrible, old and urgent face. I know, it's too late for me, let me do what I want.

"Hey, Gi-. I mean Chin-san. The time machine has been stolen!"

"Eeeh!?"

* * *

He did it. He killed the Emni. Everything would be back to normal! Otae would be healthy again and he could return to his own timeline. He saved this world!

"…beautiful Shiroyasha…" the Emni began to said. The Emni walked backwards towards the stairs and sat on it.

"It's not a battle that you can win anyway. I've beaten you before, I can beat you again." Gintoki said with a smirk in his own beaten state.

"True… Thank goodness. It finally ends." The Emni hands began to move upwards with great trembling motion.

"I've been waiting for your arrival while I listen to the world around me collapse. I have been waiting for you…" The Emni undone the bandage wrapped around his head to reveal…

"Because the only one who could beat me… is me." Him. Gintoki himself.

"You- are…" Gintoki was beyond speechless.

"As you can see. I'm you five years later." Silver hair and red eyes. This is truly him. But, how?

"Sooner or later, this will be your future. Because inside your body, they have planted the seedlings virus that will destroy the world. From that moment, the Joui war."

"This is the sin we bear for dirtying our own hands. Because of us, the people that we love and protect will die. Everything will die and we'll be left alone…forever crying." He began to cough blood but continued.

"The thing we killed was just a container. The body was manipulated by nanomachines. When we destroyed the vessel, the nanomachines entered our body like parasites and in a form of a core, it spent 10 years in our body until it reached a phagocytosis process of human genetic evolution. And then, it produced a virus that no human can resist." Gintoki began to tremble. He looked at his own hands, afraid of the truth within him.

"From a pair of body mass to the whole world. When I found out about the virus, everything was too late. I can barely control my body when I asked Gengai to build the time machine. I tried to do seppuku, just like our lover would say if you will, but by that time, the virus has taken over control of my body. I can't do anything. I became a zombie and watched as the world die by my own hands. So you know…" He raises his head and look Gintoki at the eyes.

"In this world, I will disappear but you understand exactly what you must do. I'll rest everything to you. Sakata… Gintoki… Because the only thing that could kill me… is us."

* * *

Shinpachi and Kagura had checked their part of the building when they heard the sound of fighting from the roof. They quickly ran to where the fight was. On their way, the sounds of running footsteps were heard behind them. They both look behind to see the ex-Shinsengumi trio running behind them.

"What are you three idiots doing here, aru? Go crawl to where you came from, aru." said Kagura hotly.

"Gengai told us that you guys found the Emni and asked us to assist you three idiots, China." said Okita with his unemotional voice.

"That's right! We will always help you guys after what you guys and the perm hair have helped us in the past. Think this as returning a favour, Shinpachi-kun. Kagura-chan." said Kondo with a smile in his face.

The duo looked at each other and just sighed.

"Whatever. As long as you give us the first line to beat the crap out of him. Right, Kagura?" Shinpachi said while giving a smirk to Kagura.

"Right, aru!" They quickly ran up to the top, not noticing the distress in the ex-vice commander eyes.

As they reached the top, they saw a figure sitting on the rundown stair. They noticed there was another figure walking outside the building with a cameraman next to him. The two yorozuya quickly ran to the walking figure, not taking notice of the one sitting on the stairs. Almost everyone ran to the other except one. Hijikata Toushiro was stunned and pale beyond reason. He was trembling from head to toe, hands rising from below to hold his face. His legs were shaking terribly, he fall on his knees.

"No… No… It can't be! No… No… NO! NO! NO!" Hijikata began to scream. He began to go hysterical.

"Toushi!?" Kondo stopped and turned back to see Hijikata screaming his lungs out. Okita stopped as well and looked at Hijikata. He follows Hijikata's line of sight and was surprised to see…

"Danna?"

* * *

"Sakata Gintoki cannot exits after all. Sorry. It seems I can't go back to your side again. At least, you both have given me the best time of my life. Shinpachi, Kagura." Gintoki said without looking back. Footsteps were heard and both Shinpachi and Kagura revealed themselves from the shadows.

"Where are you going? Don't you know…? Only one film doesn't make any value. But if three are collected together, they have their value." Both Shinpachi and Kagura showed their pieces of the combine film.

"We always have kept it. Even if this thing is useless, it's the last memories with him. Maybe one day, the three film can be collected, but… But…" Tears ran down Shinpachi and Kagura's face.

"Why do you have to go!? When we finally have the chance to see you! Gin-san!"

"Really. This booger is completely useless." Gintoki pulled the booger off his face to reveal himself. Kagura and Shinpachi's eyes widen when they found out it was really the real Gintoki.

"One day, I would re-assemble this. This will be… our final goodbye." He turned around. Before he could say another word, he heard a horrible scream from inside. Gintoki knows. He quickly ran inside to his lover. He couldn't. He don't want his lover to see-

"No! No! No! NO! You said that you won't be dead! You said you're still alive! You only said you were in hiding! You liar! You filthy perm headed liar. You- You-" He freezes at what his lover had said. His lover was trying to reach for him, but he was held back by both Kondo and Sougo.

"I don't care! Let me go, Kondo-san! Sougo! Let me-" "Let him." Everybody in the room was petrified, even Hijikata. Gintoki eyes were full of sadness and regret. He needs to know. Tears, one by one ran down from Hijikata's eyes. He quickly got up and ran to Gintoki's older self. He hugged the body close to himself with arms wrapped around the body. Screams as if a demon had done it, resounded inside the fallen building and the others could only watch. Gintoki couldn't handle this. His lover wasn't supposed to be here. His lover shouldn't wail or breakdown like this, even in front of Sougo, he would never do it!

"Danna… Is that really you?" asked Sougo.

"… Toushirou." Gintoki suddenly called him. Hijikata turned his head around to look at his younger lover self.

"What happened to me? They all said that you're the last person to see me. Heck! The one investigate about my disappearance. I must know." Hijikata was silent. His sobs had stopped but not completely. His hold on Gintoki's older self didn't relent. In fact, it tighten.

"That day…"

* * *

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
